Our Royal Love Stories
by Precious-2013
Summary: CHECK OUT CHAPTER 9 and please review on my change of writing skills. Hope you'll see a positive change! Prince Zachary James and Cody Mitchelle Martin are looking for their special someone. Will they find them? Find out! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Zachary James and Cody Mitchelle Martin were twin princes of the rich kingdom of Aseret. They lived in a huge and extremely luxurious Castle with their dad,King Kurt Martin, and their mom , Queen Carrie Marie Martin. Zachary Martin was gifted in athleticism while Cody Martin was Mentally gifted. Both, when together, made a great team. they both were 16 and handsome. Young Maidens were head over heels for them. Whenever the young royal twins went out for horseback riding, young maidens would come out in their balconies all ready and pretty and trying to get their attention,but none of the twins had met the maiden that has touched their heart. Until...**_

_It was a warm and sunny spring day when Prince Cody was out taking a walk in the forest. He was observing the nature around him. That was when he heard a voice of a young maiden coming from the distance. The voice was so melodic that it pulled him towards it like magnet. He made his way towards a big bush and peeked. Their stood a carriage and next to it stood a young beautiful lady with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. By the look of her carriage and clothing, the prince could predict that she was probably royalty. _

_" What are we suppose to do now?" he heard her ask the man, probably the driver of the carriage._

_" Should I go seek for help while you sit in Carriage, your highness?" the man said. The princess shook her head._

_" I don't wanna be left alone in this place" she said still shaking her head. That's when the Prince decided to take action. He stepped out of the bush that made both the man and the maiden jump with shock. He raised his hands to indicate that he was not dangerous and just wanted to help. He walked up to her, took her hand, bent down and kissed it._

_" Greetings, beautiful maiden. I am Prince Cody. The Prince of Aseret." He introduced. Immediately, the maiden's shocked impression changed into a gentle smile. She curtsied._

_" Good evening, your highness, I am Princess Bailey Pickett. The princess of Kettlecorn." she said. The prince gave her a smile._

_" Would you like to head back to the castle with me?" he politely asked her._

_" Umm, that's very generous but I can't accept that."_

_" Oh Please, beautiful maiden. I Must not leave you out alone in the forest! You can stay as long as you want and I'll provide you with a new carriage." the prince insisted. Their was silence at first but then Princess Bailey finally agreed and they both headed back to the castle._

* * *

_Prince Zachary, called Prince Zack, was having a sword fight with his dad when the queen steps in the gigantic royal gymnasium. She sees them playing hard. But then Zack had hit his Dad's sword so hard that it flew and fell 20ft away. The Queen clapped._

_"Great as always honey" she said to her son._

_"I'll have to admit Zachary, you are one heck of a talented boy" said his father putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Thanks dad" the prince smiled at his dad as he made his way to a table and got himself a bottle of water._

_" So, what brings you here my queen?" asks the king to the queen._

_" Oh, I came here to talk to Zack." she replied smiling._

_" Me?"_

_" Yeah"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well,I had looked up some great maidens for you so I would like you to meet them." she said. The prince frowned. His mom was always looking for girls for the twins. She said she wanted them to find love. Neither of the twins knew why she was in such a hurry. They had met tons of girls before and liked none of them. Some were too into his money and wealth and some were too into his handsome and breath-taking face. None didn't even wanted to know what he was like inside. And some wore too much make-up that made them look monstrous and some wore too much feathers and out did themselves. Ughh! He was looking for the perfect natural beauty who would love him for who he was and not for his wealth and handsomeness._

_" Mom, i do no want to meet any of the girls you describe to me as "Beautiful and Lady-like" He said. Now his mom frowned._

_" Heyyy, this one happens to be a princess so yes she is definitely beautiful and lady-like! She's the youngest daughter of my good old friend The queen of Solaria. Her name is Jasmine and she lives with her parents and an older sister London Tipton."_

_" How old is she?" asked Zack's dad out of the blue._

_" Oh she just recently turned 16. She's about 7 months younger than Zack." Mom replied happily."Another thing, she doesn't know that I am trying to set her up with you Zack"_

_" What?! Then what in the world am I to say to her?" the prince asked._

_" Just get to know each other and become friends. And if there are OTHER feelings then that's fine too. Tomorrow evening The Queen will be coming with her daughters here for some tea with me. You can meet her then." The queen smiled happily._

_Prince Zack shook his head and headed towards his room. Deep inside though, he had this certain hope that maybe, just maybe, she could be the right girl for him. That maybe they'll fall in love. Just maybe._

* * *

**_That's it for now! Is it good? Should I continue? Please review! Note: I am a busy student so my updates may take long due to school work but I promise to do my best. Just please don't forget to REVIEW! Merry Christmas:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_It was dark by the time prince Cody arrived back to the palace with Royal Family happily welcomed the sweet princess and they all settled in for dinner in the big and gigantic dining hall and, as usual,Zack was late and they had started eating. First,it was queit at the beginning but then Queen Carrie decided to break the awkward silence._

_" So, Bailey where are you from?" she asked her._

_Bailey looked up from her food and replied. " Oh I'm from Kettlecorn,Kansas."_

_" I have been there!" the Queen replied happily. And just then the doors flew open and Zack stormed in apologizing for his tardiness._

_" Zachary, meet Bailey the Princess of kettlecorn and Princess Bailey meet our son Zachary. Prince of Aseret." said the King speaking for the first time. Zack greeted the princess in a very mannered way and she greeted him back. Then Zack sat down and started eating. This whole time though, while no one was watching, Prince Cody peeked a glance or two at Bailey, smiling everytime to himself when he looked at her._

_" So Bailey would you like to meet the Queen and the Princesses of Solaria? They are coming for tea tommorow evening." said Carrie. Bailey suddenly lit up._

_" You mean Lon and Jaz are coming?" she squeeled happily._

_" You know them?" the queen asked her shocked._

_" Yes, your highness! We are best friends!"_

_The Queen smiled and then grinned at Zack who had frozen at the mention of Solaria._

_Zack suddenly remembered that he was to meet the younger princess tomorrow evening. He didn't know why but he was feeling nervous. That wasn't like him. Usually, girls whom his mom setted up for him were nervous while he didn't have a care in the world. But this time it was different. There was something different about the feeling of having to meet with Princess Jasmine of Solaria which was a very rich kingdom, almost as rich as Aseret, who was at the top right now. He had heard many times before that the Solarians were very Beautiful and gorgeous people. And the royal family of Solaria was totally breath-taking. Zack tried to imagine them but knew they were probably way more beautiful, way past his imagination. Cody looked at him weirdly._

_" Zack, what happened to you?" he asked him and Zack snapped out of his thoughts._

_" Oh, Uhm nothing just- just s-stuff" he lied then heard a queit giggle coming from his parents. He gave them an angry glare and left after excusing himself._

* * *

_When they were done eating, it was gettng late so the King and Queen left while Cody offered to show Bailey her room. They walked there at silnce. But then they approached a beautiful bridge decorated with flowers that connected the fisrt part of the castle with the second. The bridge was beautiful and the view was stopped to look over the view. Cody followed her and stood next to her._

_" Oh, The view is tottaly gorgeous!" she said._

_" Yeah, but not as gorgeous as you." Cody complimented accidently and mentally smacked himself for saying that. However, bailey just smiled at him._

_" Thank you, your highness"_

_" Oh please, beautiful maiden. Calll me Cody for I consider ourselves as friends now." Bailey smiled again._

_" It's nice to be your friend cody" she replied and now Cody smiled._

_Then they started chatting and forgot yo keep track of time._

* * *

**_That's all for chapter 2! I know you guys are out there reading this so PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**_aND PLEASE FORGIVE ME THE CHAPTER IS SHORT i HAVE LIKE TEN TESTS TOMOROW! BYE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Prince Zack's POV**_

_**Why the heck did I feel so nervous? What in the world is wrong with me? I am not usually like this! And Anyway,there's still like 6 hours before they arrive here. Ugh!Well, anyway I was in the royal gym working out as always. The thought of meeting the Princess today would just not get out of my mind. I had never been like this . Is this even normal for a Prince? I laughed as I thought i would fall in love or something like that. Now, I know that I'm definitely NOT like that. I don't believe in love. AT ALL. It's just feeling you first get when you find out that you got your dream present for your birthday but then later you play with it so much that you're not so crazy about it any more. Though I really don't understand the relationship of my parents. They still love eachother. Or maybe they are forced to since they are married and are the King and Queen of Aseret. So, they are bound to be together so they can cooperate for the health of the kingdom of Aseret. Then, in the middle of my thoughts, Cody entered with a HUGE smile on his face. He looked dorky.**_

_**" Hey, Codester!" I said trying really hard to not laugh at his dorky smile.**_

_**" Hey, Zacky!" he said more dorkly. This kind of behaviour reminded me of something.**_

_**" Zacky?" I asked confused. Something was definitely up. I could tell. Cody then smiled ear to ear.**_

_**" Yeah, Zacky! Hey, Zacky, don't you think love is just great?! It's like you're in heavens already!" He said dreamily looking into space. Now I remembered that he was behaving like a lovestruck idiot.**_

_**" Love? You? Who?" I asked a little shocked. He looked at me and sighed as if he was remembering that person.**_

_**" Baileyyyyyyyy" he sighed now loosing in his own thoughts. Ok, now this was officially freaky. She had been here for only a day and they both have started making kissy faces?! Unbelievable.**_

_**" Bailey?! How? When? Where?" the questions seemed to flow out of me.**_

_**" Last night, on the balcony..." he faded off probably thinking of that moment.**_

_**" Does mom know?" I asked. Mom probably would've been jumping with joy. Anyone could tell she liked Bailey.**_

_**" Yeah, I just came from her room. She's literally jumping with joy." Cody replied looking into space again.**_

_**" I can't believe this! You and Bailey?" I asked and he nodded.I took a deep breath trying to absorb everything that just happened out of the blue. Cody took a step toward me and placed his hand on my shoulder as if he was trying to reassure me of something.**_

_**" Don't worry, you'll find yours too! Maybe this evening?" he said grinning at me.I knew what he was talking about. Before I could've punched him with anger, my personal butler, Harry, came in and informed me that the Queen desired to see me immediately in the Royal garden. I frowned and left. Cody was still smiling that dorky smile.**_

_**As I made my way towards the garden,I thought why mom wanted to see me all of a sudden. I had this feeling that she would talk to me about finding my love now since Cody has found his. I sighed and shook my head. What was the hurry? I am only 16 for crying out loud! When I approached the garden, I saw mom sitting down in front of the fountain. I greeted her and took the seat next to her. I tried ignoring her gaze.**_

_**" So, Zachary, you may now know that your brother has fallen in love with a beautiful maiden and I would prefer that you also-" she started but I interrupted her. Not a very Prince-based manner but I didn't care.**_

_**" To find true love I know! Gosh, how many times are you gonna tell me that?!''**_

_**" Zachary." she said in a firm voice that meant I needed to behave myself. I immediately apologized.**_

_**" So, like I was saying, you need to find a maiden. And I want that quick because I wanna see you happy! You don't know the happiness you get when you find that special one. your whole world turns upside down!" She said as if she was reading me one of her stupid romance novels. She looked at the roses and continued. "When you feel like that you can't live or even breath without that person. When you come to know that you'll do anything, anything for to just make them smile. When every second without them feels like hell. When you feel incomplete. When that person becomes the beat to your heart, the oxygen to your lungs,the-"**_

_**" Mom Mom Mom! Please stop! " I yelled.**_

_**" Sorry " she said coming back to then took a deep breath and looked at me dead in the eyes.**_

_**" Zack, whenever I set up a girl for you, you don't even bother to look at them or listen to them! You just completely ignore them which makes them feel insecure. But this. Princess Jasmine is different then most you have met. She's absolutely gorgeous. She's really nice and well-mannered. And I pictured you and her together, and oh my goodness you guys make the perfect couple! It looks as if you guys were born for eachother! Like soul mates. So, my advice to you is that you DON'T blow this. This is the oppurtunity of a lifetime and I Will Be Disappointed in you if you mess this up. Understood?" she said the last part firmly.**_

_**" Yes. Mother." I replied. She smiled.**_

_**" Very well. Now, I have to go prepare for the tea while you can go get ready. Take advantage of your handsome face, son." she ruffled my hair and left. Leaving me yet again in the thought of Princess Jasmine...**_

* * *

That's it for this Chapter! Thank you for reviewing and all the others please review! Thanks! bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Meeting the Princess.**_

_**Zack's POV**_

_**" Ow, Careful!" I yelped as my mom tied my tie too tight. I was almost ready. My hair were combed perfectly. I was wearing my dress robes. And mom was finishing up my tie. The Solarians could be here any minute now. I was a little nervous. When my mom finished, she looked straight at me as if she was going to give me a speech. I sighed. I asked her what she was going to lecture me about now but she said that she just wanted to say that I looked dashing. I thanked her and walked towards the floor-to-cieling tall window. There I saw, underneath in the garden, Cody and Bailey having with eachother. Cody kept giving her roses as she smiled at him with love in the eyes. This made me think over something I have no beliefe in. Love. They made it seem real. But is it real and powerful enough to keep them forever? I took a deep breath. **_

_**" Your Highness?" I heard the voice of my butler, I turned around.**_

_**" Yes, Harry?"**_

_**" The Queen and Princesses of Solaria has arrived and your mother wanted me to inform you that you can go meet them anytime you want" he told me. I looked around in the room ans realized that mom had already left. Suddenly, my heart started racing. I was starting to feel hot. Were my cheeks red? I think they were because Harry noticed me and gave me a reassuring smile.**_

_**" Don't worry, your majesty. Everything will be fine" he said and I nodded.**_

_**" You can go now I'll be there in a moment" I told him. He nodded and left. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror to make sure. Wow, my mom was right, i did look good. Oh well, that's good since I'm about to meet the beautiful Solarians.**_

_**I exited the room and made my way through a long I approached my mom's "Party and Tea" room, I saw women already seated. There were two of them along with my mother and Bailey. When did she get here? Anyway, they looked at me and I gotta say they WERE beautiful people. The older one, Queen I assummed, had light brown hair that were swirled in an elegant bun. She was wearing light make up but still looked reall young. She looked nice and friendly. The other one was a brunnette with big brown eyes. She was pretty too. She smiled at me and I gave her one back. As, I walked closer to the table, my mom stood up to introduce me.**_

_**" And this is my other son, Zachary" she said smiling. Wait, they met Cody already? i bowed and greeted them ina very prince-mannered way and it worked they looked pleased. I stepped back on the side so that they won't get interrupted when talking. I looked around for the third one but she wasn't there. I had a feeling that the brunette one wasn't Jasmine. Later, in the conversation I came to find out that she was Jasmine's older sister London. But then, where was Princess Jasmine? Did she even come? That's when the ladies started talking about their friends and other girlish stuff so I excused myself and exited the room. I didn't know where I was going,but I happened to find myself out in the Garden. It was nice out today. The flowers were blooming everywhere. That's when I saw someone by the red roses. A girl. She was wearing a hot pink long dress and had golden hair that shined in the sun. I made my way over to her.**_

_**" Um, Excuse me?" I said as I approached her. She turned around. Her deep aquatic blue eyes met mine. She was breath-taking! Absolutley the most prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had Rosy cheeks, The deep blue eyes, and I also noticed cute dimples when she smiled at me.**_

_**" Good Evening,Your highness. Pleased to meet you, I'm Princess Jasmine of Solaria" she introduced. Wow! Even her voice was melodic. I bet she was a good singer. Surprisingly, I didn't feel nervous at all. I had this weird feeling that I had known her my life. I was comfortable with her. I took her hand and kissed it.**_

_**" Pleased to meet you princess, I am Prince Zachary of Aseret"**_

_**" I know" she gave me another smile.**_

_**" You do?"**_

_**" Yes, I have already met your brother"**_

_**" Oh, I am sorry you had to meet him " I said jokingly. She laughed.**_

_**" So, you find your siblings annoying too?"**_

_**" Yes, and I have a feeling that so do you"**_

_**" Yes, indeed."**_

_**I smiled. " So , why weren't you with the rest of them?"**_

_**" Oh, I wasn't feeling well after the long ride so after seeing these beautiful roses I came here."**_

_**" You like Red Roses?" I said as I plucked one out.**_

_**" I love them"**_

_**" Well, I do find their fragrance better then the rest" I said and handed her the flower that she accepted.**_

_**" Weird, you have so much in common with me."**_

_**" Good Wierd or Bad weird?"**_

_**" Good wierd." I smiled again. I liked her. She was different then the rest. A unique one. Just as beautiful and delicate as the rose I gave her. We then started to walk around.**_

_**" So what else do you like?" I asked her.**_

_**" Art."**_

_**" Art? So do I. I paint what do you do?" I asked her, it was true I did enjoy painting. She looked up at me with her ocean blue eyes.**_

_**"Really? So do I!" ok now this was freaky. How can we have so much in common.?**_

_**" How can we have so much in common?" she asked me as if reading my mind.**_

_**" Well, I think I know something that we both don't share"**_

_**" What is that?"**_

_**" Sports. I"m an athlete. I bet you aren't sports-minded" i said.**_

_**" Not really." she finally agreed. I then she laughed too. We spended some more time and then it was getting dark, time for her to go. I didn't want that. But there was no way around it. We said our goodbyes and she left. I watched her make her way towards the carriage where her mother ad sister awaited. I was feeling something tingly right then. I had this sudden urge to make her mine. To make her belong to me. Was this love? I didn't know so I handed it to fate. I swore my self that if she turned around one more time, then i would believe that this was love.**_

_**Turn, Turn ,turn , turn... she stopped by the carriage, turned around and smiled towards me. I smiled back. And then they were gone... Leaving me to realize that... I , Zachary James Martin has fallen in love with Jasmine Elizabeth Tipton...**_

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PlZ and tell me what you all think! thanks bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Cody's POV_**

**_Wow... life is just amazing! Last Night, I confessed my love to Bailey! She told me she has had the same feelings since she first saw me and fell deeper in love with me once she found out how sweet and generous I am. Mom's pproud of me. I was proud of me, for having fate that had Bailey stored in it for me. We also had our first kiss last night. I sighed to myself. I was still deep in thoughts when I heard a knock on my door._**

**_" Come in!" I yelled not even bothering to ask who it was. Later, I realized that it was Bailey. I smiled and lit up but then I noticed she didn't look happy and she seemed to look like she was going somewhere._**

**_" Hey,beautiful, What's wrong?" I asked her while she hesitated to talk._**

**_" C-Cody, I am really sorry but I have to leave for Kettlecorn as soon as posibble." she finally let it out. My eyes went wide. NO! I didn't want her to go NO!_**

**_" What?! Why?!" I managed to say._**

**_" My Mother, she isn't feeling well. I got a message from home that she wants to see me immediately." she stammered a little and I noticed that tears were building in up her eyes. I moved closer and placed my arms around her as she buried her face in my chest._**

**_" It's ok, Bailey. You should go."_**

**_" B-But I-I D-Don't wanna L-L-Leave Y-Y-Y-you!" she said as she cryed. I gently stroked her hair. I didn't wanted her to go either, but this was serious. Wait, I got an idea._**

**_" Hey, I'll come with you!" i said cheerfully. She withdrew from the hug and looked at me._**

**_" You would do that?" she said._**

**_" I would do anything for you, Bails" I said smiling. I saw happiness in her eyes agian._**

**_" Oh Thank you thank you thank you! " she yelled and gave me a tight hug. I hugged back._**

* * *

**_Zack's POV_**

**_I was in my room looking out the window. The sun reminded me of Jasmine's hair. The blue sky reminded me of her blue eyes...Man, I haven't been able to get her out of mind since yesterday. I am craving to meet her again, to see her again, to hear her melodic voice, her dimply smile...Ugh! so this is love? Really? It makes you wish something that would be hard to get? What if Princess Jasmine didn't even think of as that way? Why should I let myself fall like that for no reason? I got up and made my way to my gym. I worked out a little to keep my mind busy but I failed miserably. Seriously, I NEED to see her again! I really do need to! I heard my door open up, I looked towards it and saw my mom step in._**

**_" Good morning, mom" I said while doing my 100th push-up._**

**_" Good morning, son" she said as she seated herself on a nearby chair._**

**_" So, what's up?" I asked her._**

**_" Oh, you know... stuff" she said and I understood what she was trying to ask me._**

**_" You want to know about yesterday don't you?" I asked looking at her._**

**_" YES! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" she suddenly shrieked and I sighed and stood up._**

**_" It was cool" I simply said. I saw her face drop._**

**_" Cool? Just COOL?! Are you kidding me? The girl is absolutely gorgeous! How could you not even feel a tingle of love? Is you heart made out of stone or something?" she asked me disappointed. I sighed and decided to tell her the truth._**

**_" Ok, It was more than cool" she lit up again indicating that she's ready to listen agian._**

**_" Ok, Mom, yes, I agree she's absolutely breath-taking! And she's really sweet! We have a lot in common and I .." I blabbed on but stopped at the end. _**

**_" You what?" she said leaning in._**

**_" I can't- can't get her out of my mind.." I finally managed to say. She stood up, threw her arms and yelled: " ZACHARY MARTIN IS IN LOVE!" So loud that I feared that the whole kingdom must have heard it. I face- palmed. Seriously, what did I do to deserve this?_**

**_My mom kept yelling the same thing as she ran out my room and ran down the castle halls yelling that I was in love, afterall. Surprisingly, I smiled to that. I felt good eventhough I knew I wouldn't see Jasmine in a long time. Huh, I Was in love afterall..._**

* * *

**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**  
_

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Zack's POV**_

_**Wow, I have survived two weeks without the person whom I can't get out of my mind. Sigh, I am desparate. I wonder how she's doing. Did our meeting even impact her life? At all? Mom has been looking for some excuses to throw a party so that she could invite the Solarians for me. I guess she's desparate to see us together too. Well, Cody's doing good in his love life. He has gone to Kettlecorn with Bailey. They are all having a great time there. Cody has all the time he needs with the one he loves and on the side, me...sigh...**_

**_Princess Jasmine's POV_**

**_I seated down on the chair on the chair and started playing the piano. I was in the middle of my piano lessons. I started an hour early today because the soothing sound of Piano will occupy my mind from...someone. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I have met ton of men before but none of them made me feel the way he did. Why? I didn't know. He had lots in common with me. He made me feel special. He's special._**

**_" Umm, princess please pay attention to the keys, please." my tutor interrupted my thoughts._**

**_" Oh, I am sorry" I apologized and tried to concentrate but failed miserably. I told my tutor that it was all good for now and so he left. I was once again lost in my own thoughts. Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my Grandmary standing there smiling at me. Grandmary is my dad's mother. She's like my best friend. She knows me like the back of her hand. I love her._**

**_"Good evening, grandmary" I greeted her. She greeted back and took the seat next to me. She looked at me for a moment and then asked._**

**_" Who's the boy?" I sighed. I knew this was coming because like I said, she knows me like the back of her hand. She knows my deepest secrets, she can read me like a book._**

**_" OH, No one" I lied. I felt myself going red._**

**_" Jasmine"_**

**_" Ok Ok, He's the prince of Aseret. I met him when mom went to the tea party his mom threw." I gave up. What was the point of arguing with her?_**

**_" Oh, Aseret, huh? Very rich kingdom. They are very nice and generous people. Your dad and the king have been best friends since childhood." she told me. I smiled. I could tell she liked the Aserets._**

**_" So, what are your feeling towards him?" she asked as my heart skipped a beat because I just pictured his beautiful smile in my head._**

**_" I don't know, Grandmary! No other guy had ever make me felt this way. This is so different. So confusing. I can't seem to get him out of my mind since the day I met him! Oh, Grandmary what's wrong with me?" I exploded. I kinda felt nice now that I have shared my feelings with her. She was quiet for a while._**

**_" You know the Kingdom of Kettlecorn?" she then asked me. I was confused. Where did Kettlecorn came from?_**

**_" Umm, yes. The princess, Bailey is one of my best friends. But what about it?" I replied._**

**_" The queen of Kettlecorn has just recovered from a terrible sickness so now the kingdom had thrown a party this saturday to celebrate." she told me._**

**_" And?" I was still too confused._**

**_" And, the Aserets are going to be there." she said leaning in as if telling me a secret. I suddenly lit up._**

**_" Will we be going, Grandmary?" I asked her._**

**_" Of course, we are. The queen is my freind, like a sister! And besides, I want to meet this handsome prince that has stolen my little angel's heart." she said smiling. I hugged her. I love her so much! She's the best!_**

**_Zack's POV_**

**_Mom just told me the best news ever! We were going to attend the Kettlecorn party and the best part is that the Solarians are going to be there too! She's going to be there. Standing out of all the rest of the women. The most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and I'll ever will... Wow, I am such a love struck idiot...but somehow it wasn't as bad.._**

* * *

This all for this chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please review! Or I'll soon stop writing. Maybe. I don't know. JUST PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Jasmine's POV**_

_**I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a flowing long black dress that had beautiful gold work on it and it hugged my curves. My shiny golden hair **__**were curled elegantly and my face glowed with my light make up. My beautiful blue eyes, lined with eyeliner and thick lashes, looked back at me. I could see the urge in them to see him again. I sighed. I had just gotten ready for the party. I was looking at my reflection in the mirror when grandmary and London entered my room.**_

_**" Oh you look beautiful!" Said my older sister London.**_

_**" Doesn't she always?" My grand marry said smiling at me.**_

_**" Thank you both of you" I replied happily.**_

_**"Now, enough of your chit chatting, we should go, we must not be late to the party." Grandmarry said winking at me. We made our way to the carriage and in no time we were on our way to the party.**_

_**" Oh, I am soooo glad you two made it!" Shrieked Bailey as she came to hug me and London. **_

_**"No way we were missing the party!" Said London.**_

_**" Good evening, ladies!" Said Prince Cody as he approached us. We greeted him . Seeing Prince Cody reminded me of his brother. I desperately looked around for the rest of the Aserets but didn't see them.**_

_**"They will be arriving pretty soon now." said Cody looking at me. I blushed and nodded and then me and London made our way to some of our friends while Bailey and Cody greeted other arriving guests.**_

_**It was half an hour later and he still wasn't here. I was starting to get a little mad. Everyone was here except him! I know I'm not supposed to do this but I was sure I will scream at him when he arrives. Relax, jasmine , relax. I told myself trying to calm down. What if he doesn't even remember me? What if he already had a girlfriend? I was lost in my thoughts. The thoughts that I didn't want to think about. Someone took my hand and gently kissed it. I looked up to see piercing hazel eyes looking back at me. I knew those eyes! I stood up from where I was sitting. Was it real or am I imagining stuff?**_

_**" Nice seeing you again, princess." He said in his smooth and velvety voice. It was real! Seeing him made my anger and sadness vanished.**_

_**" Same here, your highness" I replied smiling. And then we started laughing.**_

_**" Do you know why I'm laughing?" He asked me.**_

_**I nodded. " Because we are using titles like ' princess and your highness' " I said.**_

_**He laughed again. " You make a better twin of mine then Cody." He said. I giggled.**_

_**" Ladies and Gentlemen! May I please have you attention!" Said the queen of kettlecorn on the mike.**_

_**" I would like to thank you all for joining us in this party and for praying for my good health! Thank you very much! Enjoy the party!" She said and everyone clapped and cheered and went back to enjoying themselves. I turned back to Zack to see him looking at me. I blushed.**_

_**" Something wrong?" I asked him.**_

_**He smiled. " No, it's just that you look utterly beautiful today." I smiled and said thank you to him. Then he was quiet for a while as if he was debating to say something but was having a hard time. I waited patiently.**_

_**" Look, I have to tell you something." He finally said.**_

_**" Yes?"**_

_**" Since the day I met you, I can't seem to get you out of my mind. This has never happened to me before, I swear. I close my eyes I see you. I open them I still see you. Eating, sleeping, sitting, standing..it just seems like my brain only wants to focus on you and you only." He said in one breath and sighed.**_

_**Now I was quiet for a while. But then smiled.**_

_**" It's the same here" I managed to whisper. A smile came across his face. He bent and held his hand out.**_

_**" Do I have the permission to call you mine from now on?" He asked. I smiled and placed my hand in his. **_

_** " Permission granted." I said.**_

_**And then we both leaned in for a kiss...**_

Sorry, I didn't upload before. You know Christmas and stuff! BUT I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS SO SERIOUSLY REVIEW! Thanks and merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter_****_ 8_**

**_Zack's POV_**

**_So, guess what? The best thing happened a week before! At the party of Kettlecorn, I expressed my feelings to Jasmine and found out that she feels the same! Now she is my girlfriend and we both frequently visit eachother eventhough our kingdoms are very far apart. My mom has been happy this whole week. Sometimes she would squeal, sometimes sing, dance, jump with joy...god she needs help. I was going to get a girlfriend sooner or later! Sheesh..._**

**_Cody's POV_**

**_Wow, things are so great! Life is sooo great! Things are going great between me and Bails! And I'm really happy for Zack for he now has a girlfriend, Princess Jasmine of Solaria. We decided to go on a double-date tommorow night. Jasmine and Bailey have gone off shopping, I'am reading a book and Zack's playing his video games. Sigh...I miss Bailey already..._**

**_Jasmine's POV_**

**_So, it's been a week since I've become Zack's girlfriend. And it's AMAZING! He's the perfect guy who any girl will be lucky to have, and right now it's me! Oh, what did I do to deserve such a wonderful life? Right now, I am shopping with Bailey for the double date tomorrow. Bailey found her dress but I'm having trouble finding mine! Urghhhh! We made our way to this store when Bailey stopped dead in her tracks looking at the far distance. I went back to her._**

**_" Bailey, what happened? Bailey?" I asked poking her shoulder. She blinked and looked at me. worriedly._**

**_"H-Him" she said. I was confused. What is she talking about? She turned around and sat down on a bench behind a plant. It seemed like she was hiding from somebody. I followed and sat next to her._**

**_" Bailey? Why are you acting like this and who is this 'him'?" I asked. I was starting to get nervous at the wierd behavior of my best friend._**

**_" H-H-Him..." she stammered."M-Mo-M-Moose." she managed to say. Now I had frozen. Moose was Bailey's ex-boyfriend. They had dated for about a year but broke-up last month and I was glad of it. Moose was always over possessive of Bailey. He thought he knew the best for her while he actually didn't. He would choose for her without even asking. And sometimes, when she didn't listen to him he would even torture(beat) her. I hated him! Hated him, hated him, hated him! He always winked at me whenever I visited Bailey. I felt uncomfortable around him so I stopped going to Bailey's until they broke-up. Moose was really mad when Bailey dumped him and he said he would be back and will make her his. Of course, we didn't believe him but now... I'm not so sure._**

**_" Jaz!" Bailey shook me and getting me back to reality._**

**_" Huh?" I asked looking at her. " What happened?" she asked._**

**_" Where did you see him?" I asked. She pointed from behind the plant and I looked and sure enough, at the far distance, stood curly haired, girlfriend beater, the boyfriend monster, Moose chatting away on his phone. He didn't know we were here. _**

**_" What are we gonna do, Jaz?" Bailey asked me looking worried. I shrugged and then we both were silent. We both knew that if we stepped out he would find us for right now, we were the only royalty in the entire mall. _**

**I am sorry about not updating and that this is a short chapter but it's just that I am too busy crying over the fact that winter break is almost done! Urghh, Please review! Maybe that will cheer me up. But i hope you all had a wonderful christmas and happy new year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Our Royal Love Stories**

* * *

**Previously: Princesses, Bailey and Jasmine are in a shopping mall when they discover that Bailey's abusive and possessive ex-boyfriend, Moose, is there too. Now all they can do is hide behind some plants and pray for their safety.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life. Just the new characters and the plot.**

**No One's POV**

" You know, Moose. This color would suit you well too!", exclaimed Moose's mother as she held up a red dress shirt to show to him. Moose just gave her a shrug and desperately looked around as if searching for something particular. His mother noticed this and gave him a light punch in the stomach, earning a sigh of annoyance from her only child.

" Ma, I really do not care about this. I told you that shopping is not the reason why I came back from Italy anyways!", he blurted out, his gaze once again roaming all around the mall. The smile quickly faded from his mother's face as she remembered the reason behind her son's surprising arrival back home.

" Oh please, don't you dare remind me of that talk we had earlier. For once your mother would like to think that she means something in your life too!", she said with slight anger in her voice as she placed the shirt back down on the rack and continued walking.

Moose caught up with her and placed his gigantic hands on her shoulders, forcing the little woman to look up at her son. " Ma, of course I love you! I definitely care about you and you do mean everything to me but, you gotta understand that you can not accompany me in my life as my partner. You know how important this is to me. Please do not take out wrong impressions from it.", Moose explained with concern in his eyes.

Mary Thompson looked at her son longer, studying his face very carefully. She could easily tell that he had determination in his voice and eyes but that was the thing she feared. For the thing Moose ever got determined to get, he would pass the limits to get it. There was nothing such as Right or Wrong for Moose. He just didn't care. But the Mother in her had forced Mary to help her one and only child, for he was the only one person she had and loved.

" Ma? ", Moose asked, looking at her and knocking her out of her thoughts. She managed to nod and the Mother and the son continued walking and looking at products of fabrics around them.

Little did the two know that the hidden princesses had heard every single word that came out of their mouth. Jasmine looked at Bailey to find that she had frozen, yet again. She placed a gentle hand on her best friend's shoulder which brought Bailey's attention back. Though the fear was still clearly displayed on her face. A bead of sweat even managed to roll down her forehead.

" Bails, it's Ok. Calm down, there's nothing to worry about!", she tried reassuring her fear stricken friend.

" No Jaz, this is bad! Didn't you listen to what he said? He is back here to look for something, or rather for someone!", she half-yelled. Jasmine squinted at her in confusion.

" What do you mean, Bailey?", she asked. Bailey looked at her dead in the eyes.

" He said something about his partner accompanying him in life. Oh Princess, I fear he has returned in hopes of making me his again. I cannot afford this!", she sighed. Her vision had started to become blurry as new tears threatened to flow out of her eyes any second. Jasmine wrapped an arm around the frightened princess and lightly hugged her.

" Stop worrying! You are a Princess! He can't just barge into the castle and snatch you away declaring that you belong to him! You are not alone, Bailey! You have your entire family, London, me, and most importantly, Cody.", she said. The mention of Cody soon calmed Bailey down as a sudden strength surged through her entire body. She sat up straighter. _He can't hurt me anymore,_ she thought. _I no longer belong to Michael Moose Thompson. I am Prince Cody's and only his! Dare he even try to get near me, I would make sure that Cody chop his head off himself._

Jasmine then noticed the sudden change of behavior in Bailey. A confident grin had formed on her face and she no more looked scared, rather she looked strong. Whatever it was, Jasmine only cared that now her friend seemed better and she was glad that Bailey did. She gave her a smile that Bailey didn't noticed for she was too busy thinking whatever kind of thoughts were popping up in her head.

William, Jasmine's Butler, came up to them and bowed down. Both of the Princess' attention flew to him. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, the formal way of standing when in front of Royalty.

" I apologize most sincerely to interrupt your conversation, Princess, but the Queen wishes to have you both back home now. Though she does hope that you are satisfied with your shopping.", he said in his formal voice and waited for the response.

" We will be there in a moment." Jasmine replied. William nodded and left after he bowed down once again. Jasmine turned back and looked at Bailey. She was now busy gathering up the shopping bags that she had thrown on the floor in a hurry to hide.

" Let's go, Jaz. I wanna leave in time so that we can get a chance to stop by somewhere.", Bailey said in a hurry as she stood up. Jasmine was a bit shocked at this odd behavior. _Where does she plan on stopping by at this hour?,_ she thought to herself. As she saw the hurry in her friend's eyes, she nodded and stood up. Soon the Princesses left the mall.

* * *

**During the Ride**

" So where are we stopping by again?", Jasmine asked what seemed to be the thousandth time. Bailey sighed and looked away from the small mirror she was using to do her make-up.

" Jaz, you'll know when we get there!", Bailey replied the same answer she had given her friend before as she returned back to doing her make-up.

"You don't understand! Mother would be really worried!", Jasmine tried again.

" Oh, I already called your and mine mom to tell them that we might be a bit late. They said it was fine and informed to take care.", she told her. Jasmine sighed in exasperation and turned to look out the window of the limo they were in. Soon enough, the car took a turn towards a hill she oh so remembered. The familiar large, golden gates also appeared shortly after. They were about to enter the Kingdom Of Aseret.

She had no words for she was in utter shock. Why were they all of a sudden in Aseret? She turned back to Bailey who now had plastered a huge smile on her face, probably due to finally arrive at the desired location.

" Bails, what on earth are we doing in Aseret?!", Jasmine couldn't help herself to raise her voice. This sudden change to Bailey was now starting to scare her. Knowing her since childhood, Jasmine knew that Bailey would never go to someone's home without informing them first for it was considered a bit rude, especially for a Princess to do. They were nearing the luxurious castle of the Kingdom now and Jasmine was now getting desperate for some answers.

" Well, you'll soon find out because first, I have to speak with my Prince Charming!", she said with a lovey-dovey expression. _Prince Charming?! _Bailey had never been this corny before.

The next thing that the young Princess knew, she and Bailey were following Harry into the huge video game room where the twins were playing. Loud noises of gun-shots could be heard from inside. Harry opened the doors and bowed in front of the young Princes who were on a couch with remote controllers in their hands. Cody was the only one that noticed since Zack had headphones on.

" Princess Bailey and Jasmine are here to visit you, Prince.", he said. Cody nodded and stood up as Harry closed the doors as he left. Cody made his way up to them and bowed down to both of the Princesses as they curtsied. He then took Bailey's hand and kissed it.

" Bailey, Love, what are you doing here at this hour? Is everything alright?", he asked, concerned. Jasmine noticed the slight shock that displayed on his face, probably due to their sudden, odd time of arrival.

" Oh do not worry for everything's alright, or at least it will be now that I am with you.", Bailey replied in a chirpy voice. Cody gave her a smile and looked at the other princess.

" Good Evening, Jaz. How are you?", he asked while he gave her a smile too.

" I am doing well, Thank you!", Jasmine politely replied, returning the smile. Bailey hooked her arm through Cody's as they made their way further into the room.

" I would like to speak to you in private, Cody.", she said.

" Sure, as you wish, Love", Cody replied, then looking towards Jasmine said. "Excuse us, though I prefer you let Zack know about your arrival. He has been sad without you."

Jasmine smiled and nodded as the couple stepped out of the room. She then made her way towards the couch that Zack was on, still lost in his gaming world. She stood behingd the couch so that he wouldn't know of her presence.

The young prince was so oblivious to the fact that the one thing his heart yearned the most for was standing right behind him. Jasmine playfully tapped him on the shoulder. Zack didn't turn around.

" Cody, whatever it is, I don't have the time for it! I'm in a very important battle right now!", he simply said. Jasmine laughed out loud at this. Zack still couldn't hear her over the headphones that were plugged in his ears.

She tapped him again and he didnt turn around yet again.

" Cody, seriously stop!", annoyance was clear in his voice now. Jasmine couldn't help but laugh again. The same pattern repeated it itself for some time.

Once outside, Cody asked Bailey for what it was that she had to talk to him about. She looked at him and took his hand in hers. Their eyes locked.

" Cody, I want to tell you something about my past. I do not have the strength to hide anything from you.", she told him. He squeezed her hand, indicating that he was listening and how much he loved and cared about her.

" Before you, there was another man in my life. His name is Moose.", she began. Cody couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she said that. " We were together for some time. At first, I thought that he was the man for me. The man I would some day marry and live happily ever after with. But that soon changed. Turns out, he was too possessive over me. He always forced me to do what he wanted, thinking he knew the best for me when he didn't. Every time I refused, he would abuse me. He even gave looks to Jaz when she would come to visit. I couldn't bear him anymore, Cody! So I broke up with him. That made him even more angry and he threatened to make me his again before I had the guards throw him out of the castle.", she ended.

Bailey looked up at Cody and almost jumped. His face was red with fury and he seemed dangerous. His fist tightened up. She immediately cupped his face and forced him to look into her eyes. Immediately, he soothed down as he looked into his beloved's eyes, though he was still mad.

" Cody, calm down. It was in the past. I am alright. Calm down.", Bailey reassured him. Cody's hands covered Bailey's as his expression evolved towards sadness.

" But Bailey-", he began.

" Shhh. Everything is fine. Don't think about my past too much. It's not why I'm here anyways. Ok?", she interrupted him. He managed to nod. Bailey opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as they heard a shocked yell come from inside the room.

" JASMINE?!" It sounded like Zack. The couple chuckled at the thought of what they imagined was happening inside. Soon, they came back to their conversation.

" Now today, while we were shopping," Bailey began again. " We spotted Moose with his Mom at the mall. After our break up, I heard he moved to Italy but seems like he's back. Me and Jaz overheard him saying that he was back to get something. Seems like that he was talking about a person, a partner or something. And..."

" And what, Bails?", Cody asked.

" And..", Bailey hesitated. " I have a feeling he's back to get me..."

She waited as Cody thought and observed what she had just told him. She had to tell him, he would have found out anyways. She could never keep a secret from him. She had thought that Moose was the one for her but, how wrong she was. Cody Mitchelle Martin was the true owner of her heart.

Cody wrapped his arm around her as he hugged her tightly. " I am so glad that you decided to tell me this, Bails. I would have to do something about this Moose guy. You have nothing to worry about when you have me." Bailey wiped a tear that managed to roll down her cheeck.

" I know Cody, I just know.", she said as she a buried her face deeper in his chest.

" I would really like to talk to Zack about it since you said that Jasmine was in it too. She could be in danger for all we know. But if you don't want me to, then I won't.", Cody then said.

Bailey withdrew from the hug and looked at him.

" Yes you should tell him, definitely. Moose did use to give Jaz perverted looks and I even caught him winking at her a few times. Jasmine got so scared that she was refused to visit me. She's a part of this too, I don't want my best friend to get hurt. You must tell Zack about this.", she said as she replayed her past in her mind.

" Very well then, lets go inside and inform them ourselves.", Cody replied as he held his hand out. Bailey nodded and took his hand. Then the couple made their way back into the room, hand in hand.

* * *

**DEAR READERS!**

**I used to be a very bad writer in the past, even when I started this story. Please do forgive me for making mistakes here and there. I do believe that over time, I have improved in my writing skills and hope that you all notice that too.**

**In case if you are confused, yes there is the new technologies in this story. In the beginning I made it old fashioned but now I have decided to place modern things. It's like a mix up of old and new! You may have noticed the mall, limo, video games. You can think of it as that you are in the old times but with modern technology. Sorry this is how my imagination works. :)**

**Please don't be harsh to me, I know that the beginning of the story is bad. But I try and have practiced. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to give me suggestions. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Love, Precious.**


End file.
